La stanza 432
by Ellies3
Summary: Sembrava solo una storia d'amore, ma si trasformò ben presto in qualcos'altro…   Hancock salì le scale fino ad arrivare alla stanza 432. Bussò ma non rispose nessuno, ma sentì un rumore provenire dentro la stanza, "quelli erano sicuramente i suoi passi"
1. Chapter 1

**La stanza 432**

**Hancock salì le scale fino ad arrivare alla stanza 432. Bussò ma non rispose nessuno, ma sentì un rumore provenire dentro la stanza, "quelli erano sicuramente i suoi passi", pensò Hancock, allora entrò. Doflamingo era in piedi, come se la stava aspettando, Hancock si guardò in torno, notò che non aveva ancora iniziato il suo lavoro.**

**-Come mai non hai ancora iniziato?- poi chiuse la porta.**

**-Hancock, tu… mi vuoi bene?-, domanda insolita pensò lei.**

**-Beh, si-**

**-Ne sono lieto-**

**-Ah già… ho qualcosa da darti che mi ha consegnato Sengoku, ecco tieni-****Doflamingo guardò quei fogli con indifferenza, e gli buttò per terra, Hancock era un po' colpita per il gesto.**

**-Che cosa ti prende Doflamingo…-**

**-Ne ho avuto abbastanza di dovertelo tenere nascosto… sono stanco di questo gioco per bambini.-**

**-Doflamingo?-**** Il biondo le prese il volto e la baciò, Hancock per un attimo si lasciò andare, ma poi si ricordò che non doveva avere legami con gli uomini, si distaccò e cercò di andarsene ma l'altro la prese per il polso, e caddero insieme sul pavimento, lei sotto, lui sopra, la baciò di nuovo ma più appassionatamente, infilandoci anche la lingua, Hancock impulsivamente rispose al bacio e arrossì, ma subito dopo ritornò in se, e cercò di levarselo di dosso.**

**-Hancock, le tue labbra sono così dolci- gli disse lui dolcemente.****-Doflamingo… perché?-**

**-Perché ho sempre provato qualcosa per te-.**

**-Ma cosa? Che cosa stai dicendo… non capisco!- stava succedendo così troppo in fretta, a Hancock gli batteva forte il cuore e aveva paura che morisse per quanto le batteva velocemente, ma non capiva perché provava questo per lui, ed era molto confusa. **

**Doflamingo le baciò il collo, facendo gemere Hancock, subito dopo la baciò. Hancock riuscì a distaccarsi dal bacio spingendolo con le mani, al massimo tre centimetri e non di più.**

**-Doflamingo non voglio. Per favore fermati!-****Ma purtroppo il biondo era molto più forte di lei, come corporatura, non riusciva a toglierselo di dosso, anche se un po' non le dispiaceva, si accorse che poteva far leva con le gambe riuscendo così a liberarsi, lui, intuendo la sua mossa la lasciò, ma la riprese nuovamente per il polso, porgendosela davanti…**

**-Hancock, vedi, ho sempre voluto questo... una notte solo per noi due. Un'intera notte in cui io dirigo la sinfonia, che sei tu… io non voglio che finisca, quindi per favore, stai calma.- detto questo le baciò il collo…**

**-No, perché ti comporti così, stai fermo!-****Doflamingo la spinse, non riuscendo a mantenersi in piedi Hancock cadde per terra. Hancock avrebbe potuto benissimo usare i suoi poteri ma sarebbero stati inutili, perché il biondo avrebbe usato anche il suo misterioso e pericoloso potere, e lei non voleva rischiare, e poi attaccandolo non lo avrebbe colpito, preferiva cavarsela con le sue stesse forze. **

**-Io… non capisco, perché ti comporti così Doflamingo?-**

**-Vuoi sapere il perché? Lo vuoi, non è vero? Non te lo dirò, renderò la cosa più divertente, quello che ho in mente ti piacerà-.**

**Le saltò addosso e gli strappò via la cinta della maglia rossa.**

**-Stai fermo!-**

**-Ma siccome tu insisti tanto, te lo dico lo stesso-****Lui si avvicinò con il volto al suo ventre, arrossendo gli disse…**

**-Ti voglio Hancock-.**

**L'Imperatrice arrossì e rimase immobile, mentre Doflamingo indisturbato gli aprì le gambe, e finalmente si lasciò andare dal piacere di essere avvinghiata a lui, si fece anche toccare, ricambiando con dei gemiti soffocati, e a lui faceva piacere che finalmente si era abbandonata ai suoi tocchi.**

**Ma… anche se Hancock si era abbandonata al piacere c'era un pensiero fisso che la tormentava, non riusciva a capire quello che Doflamingo voleva da lei. Mentre lei pensava si accorse che la mano dell'altro prendeva un po' troppe libertà, vicino al suo linguine.**

**-Doflamingo, che fai?- gli chiese un po' agitata**

**-Non ti agitare- prese la sua gonna con tutte e due le mani, e la alzò lievemente, poi ci infilò la mano destra.**

**-Stai fermo! Non voglio- la interruppe rassicurandola**

**-Non ti preoccupare… sarò gentile-.**

**Doflamingo si tolse la maglia bianca, si avvicinò e gli abbassò un po' le spalle della camicetta, per non toglierla del tutto, ma scesero lo stesso, ora c'erano soltanto i lunghi capelli di lei che coprivano il suo seno, il biondo si avvicinò per poterla toccare ma Hancock si coprì e si allontanò bruscamente come se il suo tocco gli poteva far del male, lui preoccupato per il gesto gli sussurrò dolcemente…**

**-Non vuoi più?- e si avvicinò di più.****Niente ridomandò…**

**-Hancock, su illuminami, ti ho fatto qualcosa?-****Lei si coprì il volto con la mano destra e gli rispose…****-Ci ho messo tanto per capirlo, ma adesso ne sono certa-**** Doflamingo la guardò con aria interrogativa.**

**-Tu stasera vuoi fare…l'amore con me. Vero-****Hancock arrossì e per il biondo fu lo stesso, beh era vero quello che lei ha detto, lui desiderava ardentemente il suo corpo, la voleva! Adesso era lui a non capire perché lei si era distaccata in quel modo, dopo aver risposto ogni suo tocco con passione…**

**-Perché tu…- lo interruppe lei**

**-Io, non… no...-**

**-Non, cosa?- Hancock si avvicinò e gli sussurrò…**

**-Io non so nemmeno come si fa… queste cose sono nuove per me, e questa è la prima volta che mi lascio toccare da un uomo-.**

**Doflamingo certamente non poteva capire quello che provava lei, che per Hancock era strano agghindarsi in quel modo, per lui era semplicemente normale. Purtroppo non ci poteva fare niente, la voleva a tutti i costi, ormai era arrivato fino lì ed era pronto a continuare, perché quello che provava per lei era molto forte, ma non ne aveva il coraggio di dirglielo, era una cosa che ormai gli pesava già da molto tempo ed era pronto a mostrarli quello che provava per lei. ****Doflamingo si avvicinò a lei, ma Hancock si allontanò, lui si avvicinò ancora e la sdraiò facendo attenzione a non farla sbattere. Lei si copriva perché un po' si vergognava,**

**-Hancock non ti coprire, fatti guardare…-****lei non si mosse, Doflamingo già non ce la faceva più era impaziente di volerlo fare, allora le saltò addosso tempestandola di baci, lei convinta, glie lo lasciò fare, anche se aveva un pochino di paura,**

**-Non avere paura Hancock io non ti farò mai e poi mai del male-**

**-Ok-. **

**Andarono avanti con baci appassionati accompagnati con dei piacevoli movimenti, lui pensava che questo era l'unico modo per far abituare Hancock ai suoi tocchi. **

**Entrambi erano al culmine dell'eccitazione, allora Doflamingo passò ai fatti, si tirò giù i pantaloni arancioni, e slacciò la sua gonna, fece penetrare molto lentamente il suo membro dentro di lei, in fine penetrò completamente.****Sorridendo le disse…**

**-Posso?-**

**-Si Doflamingo-. **

**Lui incominciò a spingere Hancock sentì un leggero dolore, spinse di nuovo un po' più forte, e lei rilasciò un gemito soffocato. ****Doflamingo spinse ancora, ancora e ancora, Hancock si tenne stretta alle sue spalle e continuando a gemere, lui le andò incontro accarezzandole la schiena e le cosce, beandosi della visione del suo volto arrossato semi nascosto dai lunghi capelli corvini lucenti come seta.**

**Doflamingo mise le mani sui fianchi per guidarla all'orgasmo che giunse alcuni istanti più tardi, incredibilmente intenso, quasi violento.**

**Si fermò un momento, voleva dirle quello che provava per lei…**

**-Hancock ti amo- ****lei sorpresa arrossì, le venne quasi da piangere per la gioia, sorrise**

**-Anch'io ti amo Doflamingo-**

**-Voglio che tu sia solo mia-.**

**Hancock sentì un piacere acuto e inebriante, liberando gemiti sempre più forti, nelle sue orecchie risuonava il roco lamento di Doflamingo e percepiva il suo seme bollente scorrere fluido dentro di lei. **

**Quando la magia finì Hancock si addormentò, il biondo la coprì con la sua maglia e si rimise i pantaloni.**

**Alla fine anche lui si addormentò, ovviamente… vicino a lei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voglio ancora (2° capitolo)**

**Era ormai sera, e Sengoku non vedendo Hancock ritornare aveva immaginato che volesse aiutare Doflamingo con quelle carte, non poteva sapere, certamente, che loro due avevano fatto l'amore.**

**Anche se dei dubbi gli sfioravano la mente, perché Doflamingo è capace di tutto, ma non poteva certo immaginare che sarebbe arrivato fino a tanto con un altro membro della Flotta dei 7. Poteva anche essere ritornata dagli altri membri, bastava solo controllare.**

**Intanto nella stanza 432**

**Doflamingo si svegliò, stava abbracciando Hancock, si allontanò per potersi godere il suo corpo ormai esausto che aveva incontrato qualcosa di piacevole, la divorava con gli occhi, essendone innamorato non poteva stancarsi di lei, la desiderava sempre più ogni minuto che passava. La voleva anche sveglia…**

**-Hancock svegliati…- la scosse leggermente.**

** Niente ritentò…**

**-Hancock sveglia!- ma niente, lei era talmente stanca che niente e nessuno la poteva svegliare, allora Doflamingo gli venne in mente di leccarli il collo, cosa strana, Hancock si svegliò di colpo e poi disse…**

**-Doflamingo, ma per che cosa mi hai preso? Per un dolce!-**

-**Beh, sei già abbastanza dolce di tuo- il biondo le sorrise.**

**-Mi hai svegliato! In un modo davvero strano!-**

**-Perché volevo sentire la tua bellissima voce… e poi era l'unico modo per svegliarti!-**

**-Si, si…- Hancock guardò l'orologio, faceva le [8:30]…**

**-Oh cielo, quando sono venuta qua erano le [6:50], almeno credo Sengoku si domanderà dove sono finita e tu non hai incominciato il tuo lavoro, e già un miracolo che lui non sia venuto qua!- Finito di dire questo si morse un labbro, poi si alzò di scatto.**

**-Presto non c'e tempo da perdere…- Doflamingo la afferrò per il polso…**

**-Ehi ma quanta fretta principessa, stai calma abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo- si alzò anche lui, **

**-No, dai Doflamingo, lasciami! E poi quello che abbiamo fatto era fuori luogo…-**

**-Si lo so ma quello che importa e che lo abbiamo fatto con amore….-**

**Hancock arrossì e gli disse…**

**-Doflamingo… con il posto che occupo, come Imperatrice, io non potevo avere relazioni del genere con gli uomini, e poi io dovevo rimanere… vergine- disse imbarazzata.**

**-Su, dai! Hancock chi vuoi che se ne accorge- poi gli venne da ridere.**

**Hancock lo guardò perplessa, e gli domandò… **

**-Che c'e di così divertente?-**

**-Divertente e che hai un'espressione rassegnata!-**

**-Senti biondino se tu vorrai fare l'amore un'altra volta… sappi che io non farò proprio niente!-**

**-Dai Hancock non fare così, non volevo offenderti, e poi scommetto cinquanta Berry… anzi no mi voglio rovinare, scommetto 100 Berry che tu, lontana da me non resisteresti neanche un'ora anzi no, neanche un secondo!-**

**-Ok presuntuoso hai firmato la tua condanna, ti toccherà pagare, perché la scommessa lo già vinta io! E smettila di guardarmi in quel modo-**

**-Scusami ma non c'e la faccio-**

**"Mi sa quello che non riuscirà a stare lontano dall'altro sarà proprio lui" pensò Hancock.**

**La principessa riguardò l'orologio e adesso erano le [8:35]…**

**-Oh cielo, devo cambiarmi, ho ancora addosso, la tua maglia, presto mi devo vestire in tempo record…ah-**

**Sì inclinò troppo e cadde, Doflamingo la guardò sempre in quel modo strano mentre lei cercava di togliersi la maglia**

**-Hai sono caduta… che disastro beh almeno sono riuscita a togliermi la maglia- Hancock si guardò in torno e poi disse,**

**-Dove sono i miei vestiti?-**

**-Ah io…io non lo, so'- poi si mise a ridere come al suo solito **

**-Come sarebbe a dire che non sai! Sei tu che me, gli hai tolti! E ti prego Doflamingo smettila di ridere o altrimenti ti sentiranno-**

**-Ok scusami… io credo che siano…-**

**-Gli ho trovati! Erano sotto il tuo cappotto- Hancock si rivestì e riprese la parte dei suoi fogli, ma prima di andarsene diede un bacio a stampo a Doflamingo, e poi aprì la porta…**

**-Aspetta! Mi lasci solo-.**

**-O dai non fare il bambino, e sbrigati a finire il tuo lavoro, poi te lo senti tu Sengoku- detto questo uscì e chiuse la porta**

**-Forse è meglio che mi vesto- disse ironico.**

**Intanto Sengoku era arrivato alla stanza 111 dove c'erano gli altri membri**

**-Accidenti io pensavo di trovarci anche Hancock-**

**-No mi dispiace, lei non sì e fatta viva neanche qua- disse Crocodile mentre leggeva.**

**-Mi vuoi dire perché leggi invece di fare il tuo lavoro!- disse Sengoku urlando, per l'esaurimento… **

**Crocodile si alzò di scatto e gli disse arrabbiato **

**-Mi spiace tanto che non riesca a trovare l'Imperatrice, questo non vuol dire che deve prendersela con me-.**

**Intanto Hancock era già entrata, poi vedendo Sengoku, lei s'irrigidì.**

**"Oh cielo è venuto a vedere dove ero finita, si sicuramente è così".**

**-Oh finalmente ti ho trovato Hancock- lei strinse i fogli e gli disse…**

**-Posso dire che qui non si può fare quello che si vuole-**

**-Parole sante- disse Crocodile mentre si sedeva**

**-Si ricordi che siamo ugualmente dei pirati, e poi se vuole avere dei buoni rapporti con noi non ci comandi come burattini-**

**-Scusami e che eri sparita così nel nulla per due ore o forse più, allora mi sono preoccupato, pensavo che ti eri persa-**

**-Io perdermi ma andiamo!-**

**-Me ne vado…- detto questo, uscì dalla stanza.**

**-Di un po', come mai ci hai messo tanto, non e che tu e il…-**

**L'Imperatrice arrossì improvvisamente, e per non farli aggiungere altro gli lanciò la prima cosa che gli capitò tra le mani, ad esempio quella sedia che aveva vicino,**

**-Ma come ti permetti!-, Crocodile stupito dal gesto da parte di Hancock, non perse tempo e si trasformò in sabbia,**

**-Ecco bravo va a ritornare a far parte della sabbia, e poi io sono un'Imperatrice, so bene come mi devo comportare- Crocodile preso dalla gelosia, gli domandò curioso**

**-Allora perché ci hai messo così tanto-**

**Hancock certamente non poteva dichiarargli la verità, allora improvvisò.**

**-Mi ha fatto perdere tempo con le sue solite scempiaggini-.**

**Crocodile la guardò un po' storto…**

**-Che hai da guardare?-**

**-Niente- si mise a sedere.**

**Doflamingo percorse il corridoio fino ad arrivare all'ufficio di Sengoku.**

**-Ecco qua le vostre scartoffie-**

**Il Grand'Ammiraglio, osservando le carte disse stupito…**

**-C'e ne hai messo di tempo-**

**-Ci vuole molta pratica per fare un lavoro accurato- gli rispose ironico**

**-Non fare il presuntuoso, non sono in vena di scherzi, e già sufficiente che tu gli abbia compilati-**

**-Che vuole dire- alzò la mano e fece dei strani gesti con le dita, Sengoku lo fissò e gli disse con calma**

**-Stai buono non volevo…anzi non so nemmeno io quello che volevo dire, dimentica quello che ti ho detto-.**

**Doflamingo abbassò la mano, poi se la mise dentro la tasca dei suoi pantaloni.**

**-Se non c'e nient'altro, io me ne vado-**

**-Aspetta il lavoro non è ancora finito-, il biondo si girò lentamente, non credeva alle sue orecchie…**

**"No altro lavoro da fare!" pensò lui malinconico. **

**-Tieni…- Doflamingo vedendo le carte che gli stava per porgli, disse**

**-Tutti questi fogli!-**

**-Si…-**

**" Sono pazzi!", fece un falso sorriso.**

**Doflamingo se ne andò, con, in mano la pila di fogli, percorse il corridoio, scese un paio di scale e arrivò finalmente alla stanza 111.**

**-Non dirmi che…- disse Moria sconvolto**

**-Questi fogli sono per noi? Beh sì caro- disse ironico il biondo, poi gettò la pila sul tavolo…**

**-Nooooo!- disse Moria battendo la faccia contro il tavolo- Ci vorranno due o tre ore per finire, ed io ho superato un'ora per puro miracolo!-**

**-Certo PERCHE' NOI NON SIAMO STANCHI!- disse Crocodile -Noi non abbiamo passato un'ora se non di più, a compilare fogli che non so nemmeno cosa dicevano, per quanto ero stanco non leggevo neanche-.**

**-Scusa…- disse Moria**

**-Dai lascialo stare, prima cominciamo prima finiamo- disse Jinbei **

**-Ha ragione Jinbei- disse Mihawk, si alzarono e presero tutti, alcuni fogli.**

**Finirono dopo due ore, sconvolti dal lavoro, quattro di loro uscirono per fare una pausa ma prima dovevano andare da Sengoku per ridargli le carte. Nella stanza ci stavano solo, Doflamingo e Hancock.**

**Hancock era seduta, stanca più stravolta che stanca, Doflamingo non smetteva di guardarla, si alzò e si sedette sopra il tavolo poi si avvicinò a Hancock, si mise davanti a lei, Hancock alzò la testa e gli disse…**

**-Cosa c'e?-**

**-Niente-.**

**Lui si avvicinò di più a lei poi gli saltò addosso facendola cadere dalla sedia, finendo sopra a Hancock.**

**-No Doflamingo…non qui!-**

**-Io non resisto più-**

**L'Imperatrice stupefatta, e disse**

**-Ma sono solo passate due ore! E poi lo avevo capito da come mi guardavi…-.**

**Doflamingo la guardò un attimo e le rispose…**

**-Sentila! Se eri tu che continuavi a lanciarmi occhiate provocanti-.**

**-Quanto sei bugiardo…eri tu!-**

**Doflamingo cambiò espressione e gli sussurrò…**

**-Hancock… voglio ancora-**

**-Ancora?-**

**-Si…-**


	3. The Princess Confused

**La Principessa confusa (3°capitolo)**

**Crocodile, Mihawk e Jinbei erano quasi arrivati all'ufficio di Sengoku, pero a metà strada…**

**-Cosa c'è? Perché ti sei fermato?- chiese Crocodile **

**-Ho urgenza di andare al bagno!- rispose impaziente Jinbei, Crocodile si portò la mano destra alla fronte, poi disse**

**-Allora perché non ci vai?- rispose con nervoso**

**-Mi vergogno a dirlo ma…- **

**-Avanti parla!-**

**-Ma non so' dove è il bagno…- Jinbei arrossì per la vergogna, e continuò**

**-L'ultima volta cui ci sono andato mi ero perso-**

**Crocodile non disse più nulla rimase immobile a fissarlo, incredulo a quello che aveva sentito…**

**-Allora Jinbei devi percorrere questo corridoio, quando arrivi in fondo giri a sinistra poi scendi le scale, quando arrivi al settimo piano percorri brevemente il corridoio poi giri a destra, li trovi il bagno- . **

**-A grazie-, Jinbei s'incamminò.**

**-Ma tu sai, che in questo piano c'è un bagno, proprio in fondo al corridoio?- disse Mihawk guardandolo perplesso**

**-Oh, ma davvero? Colpa mia…-**

**-A te non interessa se lui se la fa addosso… vero?-**

**Crocodile si avvicinò alla porta dell'ufficio, poi ridendo disse…**

**-Ci sarà da ridere!- e bussò alla porta.**

**Intanto nella stanza 111, Doflamingo se né approfittò del momento, che era solo con Hancock. **

**Erano lì, per terra che si baciavano appassionatamente, ma lei si distaccò, per prendere fiato, ma anche per parlargli…**

**-Senti Doflamingo, gli altri torneranno sicuramente da un momento all'altro, quindi ritorna al tuo posto- mentre gli lo diceva tentava di levarselo di dosso, ma non c'e la fece, e ci rinunciò**

**-Mi piace quando mi fai resistenza… mi ecciti di più-**

**Hancock lo guardò, poi le brillarono gli occhi, e arrossendo al tempo stesso, si accorse che le sue mani si approfittavano troppe libertà sul suo corpo, a lei non gli dispiaceva, neanche quando gli baciò il collo rispondendoli con un gemito soffocato ma Hancock si sentiva tesa, Doflamingo se ne accorse…**

**-Rilassati Hancock, non essere tesa, non ti devi preoccupare gli altri torneranno più tardi, abbiamo tutto il tempo-**

**Hancock riprese il tentativo di toglierselo di dosso, ma lui rincominciò a baciarla, poi si disse tra se a se…**

**"Va Be', per questa volta, perché evitare gesti tanto piacevoli". **

**Allora lei si convinse e si rilassò, lasciandosi andare.**

**Intanto nell'ufficio **

**-Eccovi qua i vostri fogli compilati e accuratamente ordinati, cosa volete di più?-**

**Sengoku prese i fogli e li controllò, e mentre li leggeva disse;**

**-Bravi, vedo che qui non manca niente…-**

**-Spero che per oggi abbiamo finito- disse Mihawk**

**-Sì, avete finito, è tardi andate pure-**

**I due stavano per uscire quando Sengoku li fermò…**

**-Aspettate mi ero dimenticato, dovete ritornare domani mattina per un'altra cosa veloce-**

**Crocodile seccato intervenne…**

**-VOI C'E LO AVEVATE DETTO ANCHE OGGI, CHE QUELLO CHE DOVEVAMO FARE ERA UNA COSA VELOCE, E NON E' STATA VELOCE!- **

**Sengoku visibilmente preoccupato disse con un sorrisetto, per camuffare la sua preoccupazione…**

**-Ok, ok non ti agitare ti giuro che è una sciocchezza, ci metterete solo un minuto-**

**Crocodile lo guardò con uno sguardo al di poco fulmineo, per finire disse…**

**-Ve lo giuro!-**

**I due uscirono finalmente dalla stanza, con malincuore, a pensare, che tanto domani lo riavrebbero rivisto, anche se a dire la verità, Crocodile non era affatto dispiaciuto.**

**Si avviarono alla stanza 111, mentre percorrevano il corridoio incontrarono Moria e Jinbei, stavano anche loro ritornando indietro…**

**-Alla fine lo hai trovato il bagno?- chiese Crocodile**

**-Si, anche se-**

**-Anche se cosa?-**

**-Anche se, c'e ne era anche uno in questo piano… per CASO, tu lo sapevi?- Crocodile incominciò a sudare, non seppe risponderli, quindi cambiò discorso…**

**-SAI la novità?-**

**-Che novità?- chiese Moria**

**-Domani mattina ci toccherà, venire di nuovo qui- in fine sorrise.**

**Intanto erano arrivati alla stanza 111.**

**Hancock si alzò di scatto e disse a Doflamingo.**

**-Hai sentito?-**

**Doflamingo lanciò un sospiro e poi gli rispose…**

**-Hancock sarà la decima volta che me lo domandi!-**

**-Ma questa volta ho sentito veramente qualcosa!-**

**-E questa sarà la centesima che mi dici la stessa cosa-**

**-Ho sentito la risata irritante di Moria-, il biondo alzò la testa e disse**

**-Questa invece mi è nuova, ma sei sicura di averla sentita?-**

**-Si ti dico! So' riconoscerla!-**

**-Ok, rimettiamoci apposto-, i due si alzarono e si rimisero apposto.**

**Gli altri entrarono e c'era Moria che rideva, Hancock lanciò uno sguardo a Doflamingo come per dirgli, ti avevo avvertito, lui rispose alzando le mani, come per dirle, ok avevi ragione tu.**

**C'era silenzio… ma la voce di Jinbei lo interruppe…**

**-Crocodile non mi hai ancora risposto- la sua voce risuonava nella stanza, Crocodile gli diede le spalle e rispose con tranquillità…**

**-Ti offendi, se ti dico che lo scoperto quando tu ti eri già avviato?-**

**-Ok va bene ti perdono, in questo mondo nessuno e perfetto-**

**Moria si sedette per terra poi disse esausto.**

**-Sono stanco morto, e ho anche fame-**

**-Ma se hai mangiato un'ora fa- disse Doflamingo divertito,**

**-Si ma come hai detto tu, è stata un'ora fa-**

**Occhi di Falco interruppe la conversazione…**

**-Io me ne vado…-**

**-Perché c'e ne possiamo andare?- **

**-Si…-**

**Doflamingo si alzò e disse…**

**-Allora me ne vado anch'io- lui si girò e guardò Hancock, lei invece si coprì il volto con la mano, Crocodile infastidito gli disse…**

**-Perché la guardi così?-**

**-Che c'e Croco, non sarai mica geloso?- disse dubbioso**

**-…-**

**Moria guardando la scena disse**

**-E' una mia impressione, o in questa stanza ci sia molta tensione? Eh?-**

**-Moria tu non t'impicciare!- gridò Crocodile…**

**-Io me ne vado-, Hancock si alzò di scatto attirando l'attenzione degli altri,**

**-Me ne vado anch'io-, uscendo sentì dire**

**-Dobbiamo presentarci anche domani!-**

**In fine se ne andarono tutti.**

**Il giorno dopo…**

** Era mattino presto ma il sole picchiava e c'era caldo, per essere il 14 Febbraio… **

**Erano tutti presenti, ed erano insieme a Sengoku che consegnava dei fogli a tutti i membri.**

**Sengoku stava per spiegare quello che bisognava fare Hancock si alzò e disse,**

**-Devo andare al bagno-, e Crocodile le disse**

**-Vuoi che ti dico dov'è?-**

**-No…- poi uscì**

**-Ora vi divido, una parte di voi andrà nella stanza accanto e gli altri restano qui poi la avvisate voi L'Imperatrice di cosa bisogna fare… allora: Crocodile, Hancock e Moria restano qua, Doflamingo, Mihawk e Jinbei vanno nella stanza 112-**

**Moria intervenne**

**-Ma perché ci divide?-**

**-Perché avete dei lavori differenti-**

**Dopo che tutti si misero al loro posto Sengoku se ne andò lasciandoli con il loro lavoro.**

**Hancock era ritornata dal bagno dopo di lei ci andò Moria, poi lei domandò.**

**-Cosa bisogna fare?-, Crocodile se ne stava zitto ancora offeso per quel no secco ricevuto da lei, ma poi rispose**

**-Quando ritorna Moria te lo dirà lui…-**

**-Ma perché aspettare lui quando ho te adesso!-**

**-…-**

**-Sai Crocodile, quando qualcuno ti parla o ti fa una domanda è buona educazione rispondergli!- **

**-…-**

**-Ok lo hai voluto tu, non intendevo ad arrivare a tanto… ma non mi lasci altra scelta- Hancock si avvicinò di più a lui, facendolo lievemente arrossire, ma cercando di contenersi anche se il cuore prese a battere più velocemente quando l'altra gli prese il mento**

**-Vieni qua Crocodile lasciati guardare…-**

**Calò il silenzio, e il cuore dell'altro batteva ancora più veloce, ma cercava di non abbassare la guardia, non poteva certo sapere cosa le frullava in testa.**

**Hancock si passò la mano tra i capelli e poi gli disse dolcemente aggiungendo uno sguardo angelico…**

**-Mi fai copiare?-**

**-Mi dispiace ma queste cose non attaccano con me- senza che se ne accorse Crocodile diede spontaneamente il suo foglio a lei.**

**-Grazie!-**

**-Ma non ci posso credere ha attaccato! E non me ne sono nemmeno accorto!-**

**-E un trucco che uso sempre, a quanto pare continuerà a funzionare-**

**Moria rientrò e vedendo Crocodile con lo sguardo incantato gli disse,**

**-Ma cos'hai?-**

**-Niente…-**

**-Mi sbaglio ma oggi è S. Valentino-**

**-Si se oggi è il 14…ma tu come fai a saperlo?-**

**-Ho visto che gli altri si scambiavano dei regali-**

**-dei regali e perché?-**

**-Beh…-**

**Hancock si alzò dalla sedia e restituì il foglio.**

**-Io ho finito-Moria meravigliato le disse**

**-Di già?-**

**-Vado a restituire il foglio a Sengoku-**

**Crocodile si alzò dalla sedia, poi vedendo Hancock uscire, disse con sguardo sognante,**

**-Non ho mai notato come fosse carino il suo modo di camminare…che sinuosità, che stile!- poi arrossì,**

**Moria che era proprio accanto a lui, stupito per quello che aveva detto, rimase a bocca aperta con gli occhi sbarrati, Crocodile si sentì osservato e si girò verso di lui, facendoli venire quasi un colpo per il modo in cui Moria lo fissava, disse…**

**-Che c'e?-**

**-C'e che io non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie-**

**Crocodile si accorse che quello che aveva detto, l'ho ha aveva sentito anche lui, si irrigidì e incominciò a sudare**

**-Senti…- lo interruppe bruscamente Moria**

**-Tu ti sei preso una sbandata per Hancock- quello che aveva detto lui era vero, la freddezza di quella donna lo intrigava molto…ormai da parecchio tempo. Crocodile arrossì, e incominciò a gridare**

**-MA COME TI VIENE IN MENTE!- continuò,**

**-Io non la amo, io l'am…- si tappò la bocca con la mano**

**-Sai Crocodile nel giorno di S. Valentino, si ha l'opportunità di dire quello che provi alla tua amata-**

**-Grazie…ma non m'interessa-**

**-Se non lo farai ti pentirai per il resto della tua vita…-**

**Hancock stava per andarsene, ma la fermò una voce maschile che la stava chiamando, lei si girò per vedere chi era…**

**-Principessa te ne vai senza salutarmi- disse Doflamingo,**

**-lo sai che oggi è S. Valentino?-**

**-A si! Mi ero dimenticata…-**

**-Io no invece- nella mano destra stava tenendo qualcosa, Hancock se ne accorse subito**

**-Che cosa tieni in mano?- disse sorridendo**

**-Oh…beh, e una cosa da niente- arrossì, e per la Principessa fu lo stesso. Doflamingo consegnò il regalo a Hancock, lei lo prese poi gli diede un bacio.**

**-Io vado Hancock ci vediamo…quando ci vediamo.-**

**-Ciao…-.**

**Lei era felice di aver ricevuto un regalo dal suo amato, e anche di averlo rivisto, Hancock nascose il regalo, in qualche modo, e s'incamminò verso l'uscita, ma fu interrotta un'altra volta da una voce maschile che anch'essa la chiamava, non riconoscendo la voce si girò lentamente. Quando si girò del tutto, vide chi era**

**-Stavi andando via?- Chiese Crocodile…**

**-Ah, sei tu-**

**-Perché ti aspettavi un'altra persona?-**

**-No…- Hancock notò che lui teneva stretto qual cosa…**

**-Che cosa tieni in mano?-**

**-Ah ecco- gli iniziò a battere forte il cuore**

**-Ecco… vorrei darti una cosa, ma non e quello che potrebbe sembrare-**

**-Cosa?- lo guardò con uno sguardo d'incomprensione.**

**-Tieni tesoro!-**

**Hancock prese il regalo e rimase immobile mentre vedeva Crocodile correre via.**

**La aveva chiamata tesoro, cosa strana, incominciò a porsi delle domande.**

**"Doflamingo mi ha dimostrato quello che provava baciandomi, Crocodile invece mi fa un regalo… NON CI' CAPISCO NIENTE!"**

**Ora la principessa era davvero confusa.**

_Author notes: I'm not very good at writing in Italian being American, but Ilike languages and challenges, and I do not care if there is a section for those guista stranger, I hope you've enjoyed the same ^^ _


End file.
